


Oneshot Collection

by Yaboybutternubs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboybutternubs/pseuds/Yaboybutternubs
Summary: collection of oneshots for some of my favorite ships in danganronpaleave requests on the first chapterLATEST CHAPTER: Mukuro/Makoto & Aoi/SakuraNEXT CHAPTER: Kaito/Shuichi
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 31
Kudos: 55





	1. requests & table of contents

Thank you for actually clicking on this! :D

I want to practice writing fluff because I'm not used to it, so i made this to serve as a way of practicing it with some of my favorite ships. Though if you want you can request a ship that wasn't tagged here as long as it's not inc*stuous or has an age gap.

Also, I don't plan on writing smut; I get too embarrassed by that stuff ;-;

COMPLETED WORKS SO FAR

CH. 1 - IBUKI/MIKAN -Established relationship, humor

CH. 2 - MUKURO/MAKOTO - love confession, sickness

CH. 3 - RANTARO/KOREKIYO - established relationship, domestic fluff

CH. 4 - CH. 4 - KYOSUKE/JUZO - Blind date, humor

PLANNED WORKS

CH. 5 - MUKURO/MAKOTO & AOI/SAKURA - Established relationship, humor

CH. 6 - KAITO/SHUICHI - Blind date

CH. 7 - TAKA/MONDO - "Rain on your wedding day"


	2. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As class 77 spends their time on Jabberwok Island, Mikan gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt requested by Valco99 but as i kept rewriting it, it just morphed into its own thing  
> sorry I'm not good at following directions ;-;

Mikan closed the door to the cabin behind her and looked at the clock with a heavy heart.

Eleven thirty pm.

She let out a deep sigh as she crawled under the covers.

This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but it was draining nonetheless. Nekomaru and Akane alone often took hours of her time on a daily basis with their sparring matches. With how often the gymnast would come to her with head injuries, it was a wonder that she was still standing. She really hoped they would realize she was just a nurse, not an actual doctor. In addition to the now routine task of making sure those two didn’t die, Mikan’s hands were more than full that day due to Mahiru and Ibuki dragging her around the third island to help with setting up the stage on the Titty Typhoon ( _s-such a lewd name_!) with Ibuki refusing to tell her what it was for all the while. She loved Ibuki to death, but that didn’t make the whole affair any less exhausting.

At least thinking of Ibuki never failed to improve her spirits.

In hindsight, it was only natural that the two of them would start dating, even considering how brief their time on the islands has been so far. From the first time Ibuki had defended her from Hiyoko’s teasing (in her own special way) Mikan was smitten by her. It was, after all, the first time anyone had ever been so nice to her.

With these thoughts, Mikan finally managed to drift off to a deep sleep.

…

Which was promptly interrupted by the sound of someone banging on her door.

“ _Will you open this goddamn door already? Holy Shit…_ ”

That was Fuyuhiko’s voice!

This was bad! She wasn’t anywhere near ready for some sort of emergency!

She scrambled to dress herself and gather her supplies for medical emergencies. All the while the pounding on the door grew louder and more frequent. After doublechecking the first aid kit she packed to make sure everything was in order, Mikan rushed up to open the door. He said nothing when she opened the door, opting instead to stare at her. This action had the effect of highlighting the sizable bags under his eyes.

“I-Is everything alright?” Mikan asked. She longed to go back to sleep, but if her classmates needed her than it was only right to respond.

“What?” The yakuza responded as he rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, everything’s okay. Ibuki wanted to see you.”

Mikan perked up upon hearing this.

“O-Oh, really!?” Having just gone from thinking her talent was needed to learning her girlfriend wanted to see her, the relief in her voice was palpable. “What does she want?”

“How the fuck should I know?” He snapped, causing her to flinch. “She’s been waking everybody up, and now she told me to come get you.”

“And a good om-nom-nomming to you two!” Ibuki shouted as she shoved Fuyuhiko aside and embraced Mikan in a leaping hug.

“It’s one in the fucking morning!” Fuyuhiko interjected as he got up and dusted himself off.

“Exactly!” Ibuki reassured him. “It’s one in the _morning_ ” She placed her hands on her hips triumphantly as she continued to justify herself. “You all should be thanking me for making sure you all got up bright and early today!”

“So, w-what’s going on here?” Mikan asked in attempt to be heard over the sound of these two larger than life personalities clashing.

Ibuki giggled at her question while Fuyuhiko groaned. “Why are you even asking that? It’s obvious we’re gonna-“

Ibuki brought a finger to her classmate’s lips.

“Shh. It’s a secret, remember?”

Kazuichi peered his head around the corner as she said those words. “Is it really? I mean, she helped-“

“Hush!” The musician shouted. “If Ibuki says it’s a secret, then it’s a secret!”

Kazuichi cowered in fear upon hearing these words and ducked away without another word. Even Fuyuhiko, though he did his best not to show it, was surprised by Ibuki’s outburst. A few grumbled insults and no small amount of swearing marked his departure from Mikan’s sight.

“What was that all about?” Mikan asked once the two of them scampered away.

“Don’t worry about it babe!” Ibuki responded without missing a beat. “We gotta go the titty typhoon, asap!”

Mikan could hardly process what was happening up to this point, and this newfound directive only served to make things more confusing.

“Huh? ASAP? What’s going on?” Mikan reminded herself to grab that first aid kit before going anywhere.

“Duh!” Ibuki’s face turned uncharacteristically serious. “It’s a medical emergency!”

“W-What!?” She stammered out in response. “B-But Fuyuhiko said nothing-“

“Well, yeah! That’s the problem!” Ibuki put her arm around Mikan’s shoulder. “None of them see the real emergency here! There’s a life threatening lack of good vibes on this island!”

“Uhm… What-“

“Wait… Don’t tell me…” Ibuki gasped and began foaming at the mouth. “No! Could it be you’ve got the bad vibes too!?”

“I-It can’t be healthy to do that every time you’re surprised!” Mikan really wished she would see a doctor about that whole foam thing.

“Quick!” The musician exclaimed as she raised her fist to the sky. “There’s no time to waste! We need you at the Titty Typhoon, asap!”

“But the others-“

“Are already on their way!” Ibuki reassured her girlfriend as she looked at her incredulously. “That’s right! Doctor Ibuki has prescribed you all group therapy for your lame vibes!”

“Is it really necessary to do it this late at night?” Mikan asked with a stifled yawn.

“I believe you mean ‘this early in the morning’, and yes! Absolutely!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Like I said, these weak vibes are a medical emergency! Now, off we go! To totally super boring group vibe therapy with no secret surprises whatsoever!”

Before Mikan could object, Ibuki took her hand and darted off with her girlfriend now in tow. As they rounded the corner and left the resort area, Mikan was greeted by the sight of her classmates standing around the entrance, presumably waiting for the two of them to arrive. Mikan couldn’t help but wonder where their stuffed teacher ( _how did a cartoon rabbit get placed in charge of us anyway? And why haven’t we actually had any classes yet_?) was, but it hardly mattered considering how little good that poor creature did whenever it actually showed up.

“So why are we out here?” Hiyoko asked, breaking the silence before Ibuki could deliver some speech to get them hyped up, or whatever the goal of her monologues was. “Don’t tell me we did all this for that nasty-“

Mahiru slapped the miniscule dancer on the back of her head and brought an end to her insults. As if on cue, Hajime stepped forward to address his classmates.

“Uhh… Jeez… I sure do wonder what we’re doing out here.” He almost sounded as though he was pained while trying to squeeze out every word.

“At least we know you’re not the ultimate actor.” Fuyuhiko remarked with a snicker.

“What~?!” Ibuki interjected. “Who’s acting?! He’s obviously just confused about why Ibuki got you all up so early today!”

A few murmured complaints dispersed across this ultimate crowd of tired teenagers. Undeterred by this negative attitude, Ibuki gave her classmates the same explanation she gave to her girlfriend about the purpose of this gathering and the importance of good vibes. Mikan simply yawned as she vaguely paid attention to Ibuki’s words and looked to her side as she noticed that Mahiru and Hiyoko make their way towards her.

“Hiyoko, seriously…”

“W-What do you two want?” Mahiru asked, trying to do her best to stand up for herself like Ibuki taught her.

“Ugh, come on, pig barf! Haven’t you realized-“

“That she’s planning some kind of surprise party for me?” Mikan asked, ceasing the bickering between the duo that had approached her. “H-How could I not have noticed?”

“Wait, really?” Hiyoko asked in disbelief as she clutched Mahiru’s hand for dear life. “Then why are you playing along with this?” Mikan really could be scary when she wanted to.

“Because, unlike you…” She turned away from the pair and stared at her girlfriend and clutched her chest longingly. “I actually care about my girlfriend’s feelings.”

Silence fell over the three of them.

Mikan waved her hand at them dismissively.

“Now, don’t you two have a surprise party to help set up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally made this to be short but I'm not sure how much I like this fic overall.  
> At least Ibuki is a lot of fun to write! :D  
> What do you guys think? :O


	3. Alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro comes down with the flu, and Junko leaves Makoto with the job of taking care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by DarkDesperado25 to see Makoto taking care of Mukuro while she's sick  
> I followed the instructions better this time :D

“It’s a tragedy, Makoto!” Junko exclaimed as she led the unwitting boy into her apartment. “The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history!” She finally released Makoto of the vice grip on his arm once they got inside.

“I-Is it really that bad?” He asked as he resentfully rubbed the spot that Junko’s nails had marked on his forearm.

“Uhh, Duh!” She responded with her fists pumped. “This is Mukuro fucking Ikusaba we’re talking about! The ultimate soldier!”

“I mean, yeah…” Makoto’s voice trailed off. “But anybody can get sick, right?”

“Excuse you, but my stupid, smelly big sis is not just anybody!” Junko insisted as she flicked him on the forehead, eliciting a cry of pain from him.

“I mean, she graduated at the top of her class in the Navy Seals-”

“I thought she was in a mercenary group.”

“-With over three hundred confirmed kills-“

“Wait, do they even let foreigners join the Navy Seals?”

Junko crossed her arms and let out a dejected sigh. “To think Makoto of all people would be the one to not even let me finish my joke…” She ran her fingers through one of her pigtails as faux tears came trickling down her face. Makoto wanted to question what the joke was supposed to be, but Junko's display made this rather difficult.

“Oh.” Makoto scratched his cheek sheepishly as he tried to figure out what part of that was supposed to be funny. “I might have taken that too far-“

“Anyways,” She threw up a peace sign, and the mood in the room changed in an instant. “I need you to take care of her tonight. I’d love to, but generic excuse.”

“What!?” Makoto spurted out, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“Yeah, fashionista stuff! You know how it is.” She reassured him.

“G-Generic excuse?” It was the best Makoto could do to ape what the fashionista had told her.

“Yeah, of course it’s gonna take all night, with all those- wait.” She froze for an instant. “Did I say that part out loud?”

The air in the room became incredibly heavy all the sudden. With neither of them sure how to continue this conversation, they just stood there in silence for a brief amount of time.

“So…” Junko murmured out after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“Yeah.” Makoto agreed with the unspoken goodbye as he made his way toward the room marked as Mukuro’s. He paid no heed to Junko awkwardly stepping out the door.

He did, however, notice when she popped her head back in.

“But don’t think about doing anything weird with my sister!”

“Uhm, I wasn’t planning on it.” Makoto responded in confusion. Such antics were normal for Junko, but he had been caught off guard regardless.

“I know, I know.” She continued unhindered, her voice even louder than before. “It’s gonna be tempting cause there’s no one else on the floor for the entire night!”

“Wait, how do you even know-“

“And even if there was anyone else, all these rooms are soundproofed so no one would hear anything!”

“W-Why would you do that to your apartment?”

“So you two could do literally anything you wanted with no consequences!” She shouted that last part especially loudly before slamming the door in Makoto’s face, leaving him red with embarrassment.

He took a moment to collect himself before knocking on the door to Mukuro’s room, though the lack of response left him once more shaken. He placed his hand on the doorknob as an epiphany struck him, causing him to freeze where he was.

This would be the first time he’d been in Mukuro’s room.

This wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been in the rooms of his classmates; his time in Hope’s Peak had seen to that. However, despite how close the pair had become, neither Mukuro nor Makoto had ever been in each other’s rooms.

However, none of this mattered because he wasn’t here for any reason other than to help a friend (and nothing else!) in her time of need.

Totally.

Casting these bizarre and irrelevant thoughts aside, he gently opened the door to a sight that, while ultimately expected, still shocking nonetheless.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the greatest soldier to ever live, was laid low by what appeared to be a common cold. She was fast asleep in her bed and looked completely disheveled, her surprisingly gentle snoring being the only noise in the apartment. Makoto realized halfway through walking up to her bed that he was holding his breath for some reason.

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket to see a text from Junko.

_anything ;))))_

The indescribable anxiety he had been feeling up to this point suddenly intensified.

He exhaled as slowly as he could while placing his hand up to the fallen soldier’s forehead. Makoto’s mind went blank for but a instant upon the moment of contact.

In that instant, he couldn’t help but notice those freckles that she always insisted were her worst feature. Even with her skin tinged scarlet from the fever, they stood out brilliantly. It was amazing how she could be this beautiful in such a state and still insist she was nothing compared to her sister.

An arm came around his own, and Makoto let out a small yelp in surprise. Mukuro stared him down for just a second.

“Oh, it’s you.”

She let go of his hand and let her own fall limply onto the bed as Makoto grabbed his in pain. Makoto took a moment to reflect on the nasty habit of gripping people too tightly that the twins seemed to share as he watched Mukuro squirm around in the bed to try and get comfortable.

“So, how are you feeling?” Makoto asked as he scratched the back of head.

“Bad.” She responded curtly. At least her gaze was far less intimidating than before. As Makoto finally managed to return that gaze, he finally got a good look at the color of Mukuro’s eyes. With how much time the two had spent together, it was a wonder that he never noticed this piercing shade of icy blue that they were. He stared at her and she stared back, both of them unsure what it was they were feeling at the moment.

Silence hung heavy in the air. It took Makoto feeling the heat of Mukuro’s forehead practically burning his hand for Makoto to be reminded of the passage of time. As he pulled his hand away, Mukuro’s lips quivered slightly, though Makoto couldn’t guess why.

“Is there anything you need?” He asked in an attempt to break the silence.

The room felt incredibly hot to Makoto for some reason. Perhaps he was catching whatever it was Mukuro had; it was certainly the only reason Makoto could think of.

Mukuro turned over to lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before finally voicing her request.

“Water.” She said as she reached toward her nightstand to grab something off of it. Makoto handed it to her upon realizing she was trying to grab some kind of pill bottle.

Not wishing for her to go longer than necessary without whatever medicine she was taking, Makoto darted out of the room. As he made his way to the sink he brought his hand to his own forehead and couldn’t help but pause.

His temperature had increased.

He took his hand to his chest; his heartrate had also increased, and his chest was rising and falling far faster than normal. Fear shot through him as he realized what these symptoms most likely meant. He had never expected to actually catch the sickness that plagued Mukuro, let alone for it to set in so fast.

He resigned himself to his fate of being bedbound for the next week with a sigh and darted back to the room quicker than he had left upon realizing how long he had been standing there idly thinking to himself.

The sight of Mukuro laying motionless and unkempt was still unnerving compared to her usual collected demeanor, but Makoto was able to push these thoughts aside long enough to hand her the glass of water as he say himself back down at the side of her bed. As she wordlessly took the glass from his hands, the two of them once again fell back to staring at one another as if in a trance before she swallowed the pill and shifted to laying on her side.

A few minutes of silence passed as Makoto watched Mukuro’s eyes flutter open and shut. When they finally stayed open for more than a few seconds, he tried to spark a conversation again.

“So, umm, how are you feeling now?”

“Tired.” Once again, her response was short and to the point. She moved herself to the far end of the bed upon noticing that Makoto was having trouble finding enough room for himself at the edge of the bed, then closed her eyes without another word.

Makoto was at a loss as to what to do next. Surely this was all he needed to do, yet his job here felt unfinished. His hands balled up into fists as he placed them on the bed. He wasn’t aware nervousness was a symptom of this sickness.

Mukuro’s hand drifts down from its place at her head to rest directly on top of his. As her hand wraps around his, he realizes this wasn’t sickness he was feeling.

“Makoto.” She says, her voice somber, even compared to the tone it had taken on with this newfound sickness.

“Wh- yes?” He stammers out in response. She adjusts herself to a sitting position and makes eye contact with him.

“Have you ever had a crush before?” She asks, her neutral tone cracking to show a hint of nervousness, but Makoto was in no position to comment on this.

“Yes, why?” He hoped that this was going where he thought it was going but would have been far too embarrassing to just outright say what he was feeling. It was probably a good idea to let her talk for a bit.

“What’s it feel like?” Mukuro’s voice was ever so slightly more nervous than before.

As he listed his “symptoms” from earlier, Mukuro’s face grew red once more. Makoto reached for the pills she’d taken earlier out of a belief that this was her fever flaring up again but let out a cry of surprise as Mukuro suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him forward. He fell directly by her side in the bed with a resounding thump of the bedsheet.

“I think I love you, Makoto.”

The words caused him to freeze in place. His thoughts went in every direction at once as she wrapped her arm around him and her breath touched his neck. Only one sentence managed to claw its way out of the tempest in his mind.

“I love you too, Mukuro.”

Her grip on his hand tightened, and despite the pain of the ultimate soldier was squeezing his hand with all her bedbound might, this was the happiest Makoto had been since first being accepted into Hope’s Peak.

His phone vibrates again; another text from Junko.

_Seriously can u 2 fuck already im trying to win a bet with celeste_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this certainly had a happier ending then the last time i wrote these two confessing for one another  
> anyways what do yall think?


	4. Go Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo realizes he's spent too much time away from his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a request by cursedkork for domestic fluff with rantaro & korekiyo. the prompt was kinda vague so i kinda did my own thing with this, sorry if u wanted something else

Korekiyo’s eyes fluttered open and shut for a period of time he couldn’t quite make sense of. Time and time again, he cursed himself for not getting up even as he willingly pulled the comforter over himself. When he finally reached the point where he would hold his eyes closed and still maintain consciousness, the anthropologist put his hand on his shoulder and let out a mournful sigh upon realizing that his boyfriend’s hand was not there.

He finally pushed himself up into a sitting position and covered his eyes reflexively when the glaring sunlight hit them. Korekiyo took a moment to reorient himself after having been put off by the light before finally looking at the alarm on his nightstand.

2:06 pm.

He turned his gaze to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair idly. He had always had a strong distaste for sleeping in, especially past noon. After all, the best time for people-watching was always early in the morning. He loved to look at the crowds in the city whenever he was home and just watch people on their morning commutes. It was a rather tragically beautiful thing that he could look at any one person and spend the whole day utterly engrossed in the possibilities of what their lives may be like, even though the strangers themselves would never be able to see how unique and fascinating each and every one of them was.

Not wanting to distract himself with such idle thoughts any longer, he stretched his arms and sat up with the intent of headed into the kitchen to find his errant partner. He instinctively reached into the nightstand to get out his mask he always wore outdoors but stopped himself when he realized he wasn’t quite ready to leave the house yet. As he walked towards the door with a yawn, he couldn’t help but wonder why Rantaro hadn’t woken him up.

He opened the door.

“Boo!”

Korekiyo didn’t react, save for wrapping his arms around Rantaro.

“Good morning to you too, dear.”

He was more than used to these antics by now.

“Aww, c’mon. You could at least humor me.” Rantaro remarked with a feigned dejection. “Also, I think you mean afternoon.”

“Apologies. You know how I am with jetlag.” Korekiyo apologized as he walked up to the sink to pour himself some water. The abrupt silence that permeated through the air began to bother the anthropologist.

“Is there something wrong, my love?”

“It’s just…” Rantaro scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words. “I feel like we hardly ever see each other anymore.” He paused for a moment before rectifying his statement. “I get that might sound selfish, but for real, you’ve been gone for two weeks and now that you’re finally home you’ve done nothing but sleep all day.”

Korekiyo shrunk back at these words, mostly because they were right. His new job as an anthropologist for a prestigious university had certainly afforded them a comfortable lifestyle, but it had come at the cost of just about all of the time he would have normally made for his boyfriend. He’d spent half a month on the other side of the world, and all he had to show for it was this (admittedly quite luxurious) new apartment.

Realizing the weight of his accusations, Rantaro backtracked.

“Lokk, I’m sorry if I-“

“No need to apologize, you are entirely correct in your worries.” He reassured Rantaro with a soft smile. “I have been far too absorbed in my work lately.”

Korekiyo wrapped his arms around Rantaro’s waist.

“I should have been more absorbed in you, my love.”

“Charming.” Rantaro responded with a hearty chuckle. “So what did you want to do, now that we’ve got some time to ourselves?”

In truth, Korekiyo was fairly certain he had a conference to attend some time around 6 pm. However, there was more than enough time for now to enjoy himself.

“Perhaps we could go somewhere today?” He suggested.

“I dunno, aren’t you tired of running around everywhere?” Rantaro responded. “Besides, the rent here costs a fortune. We should probably actually enjoy the place for once.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, I really do.”

“I can see that ‘but’ coming from a mile away.”

“But you know I’ve never been much of a homebody.”

“And you don’t have to be.” Rantaro reassured him as he sat down on the couch. “You just gotta sit down for a few hours. That’s not too much to ask, is it?”

Korekiyo chuckled as a grin spread across his face. He wordlessly sat down and put his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Rantaro turned the television on, and Korekiyo only payed a passing level of attention to what was on. A crime drama, as Rantaro always seemed to love. Admittedly, the anthropologist never liked these sorts of shows. They all seemed to follow a handful of easily predictable sets of twists.

The thing Korekiyo was actually paying attention to was Rantaro’s reactions to the events on screen. The way his eyes lit up like the constellations of old on a starry night whenever he correctly guessed who the killer was filled Korekiyo with in an indescribable joy. Every time his boyfriend turned to him with that dazzling grin on his face as he excitedly told him how he totally knew all the plot twists beforehand, Korekiyo was more and more certain that he had made a mistake.

He had spent so long travelling the world in search of humanity’s beauty that he failed to notice that the most beautiful of all was right in front of him this whole time.

He was pulled out of his trance upon hearing the ringing of his phone. He initially ignored it as the number was not one he recognized, but that changed upon realizing he was supposed to have left the house thirty minutes ago.

“Somethin’ wrong, babe?” Rantaro asked, not turning away from the television.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, dear.” Korekiyo responded after hesitating for a moment.

Whoever it was he was supposed to meet with would just have to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little shorter than I had planned but i still think it worked out, what do yall think?


	5. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisa has an unconventional idea to relieve Kyosuke's stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a request by thelemontree who didn't give me a prompt idea so i just did my own thing with this  
> this was originally gonna be really angsty but thats what every other fic about these two is so i figured they deserve something cute

“ _I just think it’s time you get out there, you know?_ ”

Kyosuke sighed and slumped himself into his chair, his cellphone still held up to his ear. Chisa’s words, while something that Kyosuke knew to be true, were still rather off-putting. She always wanted the best for her friends, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t bizarre about how she went about it.

“And how do you suggest I go about doing that?” Kyosuke sighed out. Being in charge of expanding Hope’s Peak into other countries was exhausting, and the fact that Chisa was suggesting that he add a relationship to his current workload was off-putting, to say the least.

“ _Oh, come on! You won’t even humor me?_ ”

That pouty voice earned a chuckle from the former student council president as he imagined his old classmate puffing her cheeks up in frustration. While he’d certainly never been interested in her romantically, there was something undeniable adorable about the way the housekeeper expressed herself.

“ _I heard you laughing_!”

Kyosuke sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temple. No force on earth could stop this woman once she put her mind to something.

“ _I’m serious! This would be great for your stress!_ ”

“Fine, what did you have in mind?” Kyosuke grumbled out as he spun around in his chair idly. There was no doubt in his mind that this would be frustrating, but this was for both himself and his friend.

“ _I just want you to come back to Tokyo for a day. Then, I’m – Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man!”_

“We’re the same age. Also, how did you know I was rolling my eyes?” He asked as he scanned the room around him. You can never be too careful.

“ _Call it intuition. Anyways, once you get here, I’m setting you up on a blind date!_ ”

Something about that just rubbed Kyosuke the wrong way. Up until this exact instant, he’d had essentially zero interest in romance. However, now that the possibility of being with some stranger for the foreseeable future had entered his life, he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about this. Perhaps he was just too attached to his old friends from high school.

Surely that was all that this feeling was.

“You’re not really giving me a choice, are you?” Chisa was far from difficult to read. The demanding tone in her voice that had been there throughout this entire conversation had made that much obvious.

_“I’ll get on a plane and drag you back here myself if I have to.”_

Kyosuke shuddered as he imagined the porcelain smile that was no doubt spread across Chisa’s face.

“Fine.” He never liked just outright capitulating to the demands of others, especially not when he knew asking for time off was going to be so difficult. However, the wrath of Chisa Yukizome was not to trifled with.

“Just one more question.”

_“What’s up?”_

“Why are you helping me with this? With the way you always asked me to call you by your first name, I assumed that you had feelings for me.”

Silence was all he heard from the other end. Kyosuke cursed himself for crossing a boundary he knew he shouldn’t have crossed.

_“Why did you think that just because I wanted us to be on a first name basis? Did you really not think it was weird that we’ve been friends since high school, but you still call me by my last name?”_

Kyosuke heard a giggle come from the other end of the phone.

“ _Besides, it’s totally obvious you don’t swing that way._ ”

* * *

Juzo finally finished getting himself dressed and walked out the door to the sight of an annoyed Chisa. He wasn’t exactly surprised, but he sure was annoyed that he’d lost a day of his weekend to this nonsense.

“I told you we had to hurry!” She exclaimed as she took him by the hand and dragged him down the sidewalk, despite the difference in size between the two of them. “You can’t just be late for your first date like this!”

“And I told you I’m only doing this to get you off my ass.” He grumbled out as he reluctantly followed Chisa along. “I don’t care if this guy thinks I’m a dick.”

These words earned, of all the things to earn, a hearty laugh from Chisa that did absolutely nothing to slow her pace down. How the woman had dragged her two blocks without stopping was a mystery he couldn’t hope to solve, nor was it one that he particularly cared to at the moment.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked after she had finished laughing at his remark. When they finally stopped in front of that one café that Chisa insisted served the best coffee in all of Tokyo, Chisa put her arm around Juzo and poked his cheek to tease him.

“You look nervous, big guy. Everything okay?”

“I’m not nervous, I’m annoyed. Now let’s get this over with.” He sighed out, knowing there was no turning back at this point.

“That’s the spirit!” Chisa shouted as she opened the door to the café, knowing Juzo would be right behind her. She pointed at a table that, while empty, had a steaming cup sitting on it, indicating that someone had been there recently.

“Now go get ‘em, tiger!”

With these words and an encouraging pat on the back, she left as quickly and energetically as she came. Juzo sat down at the table without ordering anything, not wishing for there to be any reason to stay here longer than what would be required to make Chisa happy. He’d meet this guy, explain he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now, and leave.

These thoughts were brought to a halt as the absolute last person he expected to see walked out of the bathroom and stared at the table Juzo was at like a deer caught in the headlights. Kyosuke quickly regained his composure and sat down across from Juzo.

“So, I assume Chisa-“

His sentence was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, which he answered while glaring at Chisa while she made no effort to hide from his sight.

_“Come on, kiss already!”_

They just stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Eventually, Chisa hung up and walked away from the window, though that smug look was still on her face. After making sure that she was out of sight, Kyosuke finally spoke up.

"Sorry about that, I should have guessed she would pull something like this."

"No, it's not your fault." Juzo attempted to reassure him. "'Sides, I..." He trailed off.

"It's nice to see you again too, Juzo."

"That's not what I was going to say!" The boxer retorted, his voice far more assertive than when normally talking to Kyosuke. They both seemed taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I... I think Chisa was right. About us, I mean."

Kyosuke didn't respond for a moment, causing Juzo's cheeks to grow red hot. Where Juzo expected some sort of harsh retort for this sudden confession, he instead felt the sensation of Kyosuke taking his hand.

"Why don't we stay here for a while?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you miss yukizome for stopping the tragedy


	6. She's a Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mukuro and Sakura prepare to fight, Aoi and Makoto have a fight of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a request by darkdesperado25 for a fic about Makoto watching Mukuro spar but im terrible at following directions

“I must admit, I did not expect to see you here, Makoto.” Celeste said as she organized the list of names in front of her into the two categories. That she was running this operation in the back of a storage room was uncharacteristic of Celeste, though it made sense when Taka’s eternal vigilance against breaches of school rules was considered. That he allowed this match was a miracle in of itself, so gambling on it was definitely not going to be something he could overlook.

“Wait, really? I have to be here; she’s my girlfriend, after all.” He asked, visibly taken aback. It took him a minute to collect himself before he handed Celeste a wad of cash. “Also, I’m betting on Mukuro.”

“I meant at a betting pool.” She responded as she wrote his name down. “You’ve refused every invitation to gamble that I’ve given you, yet this brings you out of your shell?”

The gambler’s lip curled up in disgust as she looked at the literal wad of cash she’d been given.

“Please take better care of your pocket change. People have to touch this, you know.”

“Sorry about that.” Makoto responded sheepishly. “It’s just that-“

“There was some ridiculous series of events that involved your supposed talent putting you in a perilous situation which you barely managed to escape, yes.” She deadpanned after taking a sip of tea. “How exciting.”

“See, I was walking-” Makoto’s voice trailed off after actually parsing Celeste’s words. “Oh, umm, yeah something like that.”

“Indeed, now if you could-“

The door to the storage room swung open far louder than Celeste would have liked, judging by her expression as Aoi walked in.

“It’s not too late to place a bet, is it?” She asked while panting, clearly out of breath. “I’m really sorry I’m late, it’s just that I was walking here with Makoto and-“

“As I just explained to him, I do not care in the slightest what you two were up to before you came here.” The annoyance in Celeste’s voice was just about palpable as she wrote Aoi’s name down. “Now how much are you betting on Sakura?”

“Wait, how did you know I was betting on Sakura?”

Silence.

“Okay, whatever.” The swimmer huffed out as she puffed her cheeks. She fished around the pockets of her shorts for a moment before pulling out another literal wad of cash. “Here’s my money.”

Celeste took a deep breath and placed her hands under her chin as and put on a forced smile that made the other two to freeze in fear.

“I’m not touching that.”

“Wh-what? But I-“

“Get. Out.”

The gambler’s features remained unmoving.

“Right now.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. They may have been dating the ultimate soldier and the ultimate martial artist, but Celestia Ludenberg’s skills in the art of intimidation were second to none. Once out of the storage closet, they took a moment to collect themselves as more students poured into the gym. Though this bout between Mukuro and Sakura was originally intended to be a private affair, those plans had been thoroughly dashed the moment Junko caught wind of the event.

Aoi seemed to eventually regain her faculties, judging by the uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

“So,” She started as she poked Makoto’s cheeks. “How much money are you about to lose to me?”

“Nothing.” He responded, crossing his arms and turning his chin up at one the only people in Hope’s Peak that was actually shorter than him. This match was being held in good faith by their girlfriends, so it was only fair that he carried that same attitude about it. Betting on who would win did kind of go against this, but it was only fair that he showed support for Mukuro in every way possible.

He solemnly made his way up into the bleachers, completely and wholeheartedly ignoring the swimmer’s provocations. He finally managed to find a seat and continued to totally not be bothered by Aoi saying that her girlfriend could beat up his girlfriend right up until the two girls themselves finally came into the gym.

The whole gym fell silent as the ultimate martial artist stepped up to the podium ( _do we actually have permission to use all of this?_ ) and explained the rules of their fight. Once most of the observers realized this was going to be a typical MMA match, they returned to conversing with one another, though they were still noticeably quieter than before.

Makoto, however, was well and truly silent. Aoi seemed determined to make up for this. Ultimately, Makoto couldn’t blame her. She was feeling the same thing as him, though this didn’t change how sorely mistaken she was about how this match would end.

“You’re just mad ‘cause you know my girlfriend is totally gonna beat your girlfriend.” Her cocky smirk that Makoto had quickly been growing to loathe hadn’t moved an inch this entire time.

“You don’t know that.” He insisted, as he could not help but do. It was only natural to support his girlfriend in all things, after all.

“Oh, c’mon. We both know how this is gonna go.” She retorted, just a little louder than everyone else around them. It wasn’t noticeably so to anyone around them, but Makoto could certainly tell. He suddenly found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything other than proving himself right, proving that his Mukuro was the best that there ever was.

“She’s the ultimate soldier! No way anybody can beat her.” Makoto proclaimed at a volume that he caught himself off guard with. However, such things were irrelevant right now; he had an argument to win.

“Nuh-uh! She’s not gonna beat the ultimate martial artist!” Aoi replied as she abandoned all pretense of trying not to be heard, proclaiming to everyone in the gym her beliefs. “My girlfriend is totally gonna beat up your girlfriend!”

“Will not!” Makoto retorted, his volume matching hers.

“Will too!” Aoi proclaimed as she pumped her fists. “She’s totally… gonna…”

Her voice trailed off as the pair noticed that Sakura had been staring at them for some time now, the amused grin on the martial artist’s face a clear indicator of her thoughts on the situation.

“Please, keep going. This is much more interesting than what we actually had planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i take too long to update go bully me on twitter https://twitter.com/Butternubs3


End file.
